leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kai'Sa/@comment-5843104-20180226151530
In my experience (on release), BOTRK is completely situational (in practice tool, it seems to do the most damage, but that's because Dummies have late-game Cho'Gath level health). It doesn't scale up her abilities nearly as much as a Critical Chance item, it's a painful middle ground that only certain ADC's can make use of (Hello, Kalista!). Kai'Sa is essentially a ranged Assassin/Duelist. Phantom Dancer is wonderful for pushing side-lanes, dueling, and proccing her passive with auto's. Infinity Edge allows her auto's to crit for more damage to increase her passive's execute burst damage. Unless you're in a 1v1 with no other targetable things, your only reliable abilities will be your E and R. Your W is intercepted by minions and monsters, and your Q targets every non-ally in the circle around you. When you have your R available, you can see the circle around enemies you can target with it. If you move your mouse anywhere inside the opponents circle, when you activate your ult. it will attempt to move you to your cursor while still being inside the range of her Ultimate. She does have hybrid scaling, yes, and you might think to take Guinsoo's and Hextech Gunblade. As far as 5 hours in the Practice tool have taught me, her DPS stays around the same as long as you factor in Attack Speed with AD/AP. What that tells me is... as long as you don't build tank or play worst than your enemies, you'll be fine. I prefer building her as an ADC. I'm an ADC main, I'm used to that play style, I can carry games with that build and mindset. I even took her in the jungle with Fleet Footwork, and my clears were excellent (even without a leash, and being invaded by a Jax). If you can adapt to her kit and play her role, you can do well. She doesn't seem broken with any runes or builds at this moment (and I've tried them all). Don't believe YouTubers in Platinum-Challenger playing against Bronze and Silver on the PBE saying she's OP. The better players win more than the stronger champs do. They COULD build her tank and make it work. If you don't have the same border, you don't have the same skill. Get over it. If you're against her, don't be an idiot and assume "I know my champion better, I'll win." You don't know what to look out for, you don't know what to expect, you don't know anything. Learn, improvise, adapt, overcome. If she gets ahead because you play like a jackass, that means you played poorly as a player, not she's overpowered. She's strong, she's meta, she is shaped to be viable on release. If you lose to this champion, the other player must have played much better than you, or your champ is out of meta. She cannot 1v5 a team of the same rank as her player, she definitely cannot 1v9 in the same situation. Don't try to pick her up as your first ADC either, she has no escape, and an exceptionally low skill floor. Her Q is auto-target, her W is a slow skill shot, her E disarms her entirely, and her R goes nowhere but IN. https://i.imgur.com/Dagdda7.jpg